


Touching You

by flowerfan



Series: Providence [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Firsts, M/M, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More firsts, and not just Jack actually emoting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching You

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right where "What Touches Me" left off. Also, it's kinda PWP. Hope you don't mind.

Eric isn’t sure what time it is, except that it’s still dark in Jack’s house, which means it isn’t time to get up yet. This is good. Also good is the way Jack is nuzzling at his neck, planting little kisses up behind his ear, and sliding the sheet off his shoulders to continue the process.

Eric is lying on his stomach, eyes still closed, drowsily enjoying his boyfriend’s ministrations. He shifts a little, catching Jack’s lips in a kiss, and can’t help but smile through it as Jack eagerly responds.

Jack slides his hand down Eric’s back, shuffling his legs closer, and runs his hand over Eric’s ass. Eric winces and hisses out a breath. They did it twice last night, and Eric is paying the price.

Jack’s hand stops, and he pulls back to look at Eric, his eyes wide in the dim light. “Did I hurt you?” he asks, suddenly tense. “Was I too rough?”

“No, sweetheart, no, just a little sore. In a good way.” Eric laughs softly and kisses the worry off Jack’s face. “I think it just comes with the territory.” 

Jack relaxes, and pulls Eric into a hug. “Sorry, though.”

“Don’t be sorry, silly.” He runs a hand down Jack’s side, presses his hips forward. “And don’t stop. You were doing just fine.” Just because he isn’t up for certain activities doesn’t mean he’s going to give up the chance for more sex tonight, Eric thinks. Even if he is going to be ridiculously tired by the time he has to drive back to Samwell in the morning.

“We could switch,” Jack whispers into Eric’s ear, and a shiver runs through him in response. 

“Really?”

“’Course.” Jack lets his fingers wander down, pauses, waits to see Eric’s reaction. “But if you’d rather just sleep now, I get it. That’s okay.”

“No, we can keep going,” Eric says, his breath coming more quickly now in anticipation. “It’s just… I haven’t done that before.”

“D’you want to?”

Eric has a sudden flash, a vision of Jack laid out underneath him, and he knows his face has gone bright red. Thankfully it’s too dark for Jack to see. “Yeah, I think so. I’m just a little…”

“Don’t be nervous, Bitty. It’ll be fun.”

Eric knows Jack has more experience, sexually, than he does – it would be hard not to, given that he never did more than kiss another boy before Jack. And he has loved everything they’ve done together so far, Jack always careful to make sure Eric is comfortable, staying characteristically in control until he’s sure Eric is happy, never letting go until the last possible moment. But Eric thinks this will be different, that Jack will have to let go and give Eric more control. He’s not altogether sure he’s prepared, although it is exciting to know that Jack is. At least, excited is one of the things that he’s feeling.

Jack has somehow found the lube and is stroking Eric firmly, quickly working him up to a babbling mess. Eric knows that at some point he needs to pull it together and do something, at least enough to start getting Jack ready, but he puts it off, loving the way Jack is touching him. This is easy, and familiar, and he likes it so much. This, he can do.

Jack has paused a few times, probably expecting Eric to shift them around and keep going, but when Eric doesn’t he gamely continues. Finally, however, he slows the motion of his hand and pulls back to look at him.

“Bitty?” 

But Eric just thrusts against him. “Please, don’t stop.” 

He knows Jack is probably confused, but he is too, and he can’t figure it out right now, not while Jack’s hand is on him. Eric reaches to find Jack, tries to slide their cocks together, and Jack gets the picture. Eric pushes all thought of other possible activities out of his mind as they slide and thrust against each other. He kisses wherever he can reach – somewhere around Jack’s collar bone, until Jack bends and grabs his lips in a breathless kiss, and then it’s over. Eric hears Jack let out a long moan, and Eric buries his head in his neck while he tries to catch his breath.

They don’t talk about it, just fall back to sleep, sticky and sore, until the alarm goes off a few hours later and Eric has to leave.

It’s weeks before they have time to see each other again. Eric wonders what Jack is thinking. He doesn’t want him to think he did anything wrong – he didn’t – so he sends him text after text about how much he loves him, how he makes him happy, how he can’t wait until their next visit. He doesn’t, of course, mention what happened. He’s not even sure what he’d say – sorry I got scared and didn’t want to fuck you? 

Jack doesn’t address it, of course, which is far from surprising. Eric thinks there would have to be a sex disaster of epic proportions between them (he doesn’t even want to imagine what that might consist of) for Jack to bring it up. 

Finally they have another night alone together, Eric borrowing Lardo’s car again for another midweek overnight. It’s not ideal, but it’s better than nothing, and twelve hours in Jack’s blissfully private house is worth the trouble.

Eric doesn’t want Jack to think he’s just there for the sex (on paper, the quick visit is a little too much like a booty call), so he makes a point of cooking them a nice dinner, with chicken breasts for protein, lots of fresh vegetables, and a cherry-apple pie for dessert. They cuddle on the couch afterwards while they talk about what’s going on at the Haus, and Eric asks Jack for details on how things are going with his new teammates. Jack seems relaxed, eager to tell Eric about the friendships he is making. Eric thinks he’s proud of himself for doing this, bonding with a new team, and he’s proud of him, too. He tells him so, and Jack blushes.

Of course, Eric can’t help but kiss him then, and soon things are heating up quite nicely. “Bedroom?” Jack asks, and when Eric nods, he scoops him up and carries him in, Eric protesting only momentarily before wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. Jack is unquestionably bigger than him, no reason he shouldn’t do more of the work. 

They are quickly naked, and Eric spends a few moments exploring the planes of Jack’s chest, running his fingers over the muscles which are so attractively prominent there. Jack lies on his back, and Eric straddles him, kissing down his body. Jack draws in a breath when Eric tongues over a nipple, and Eric pauses, does it again, and then pulls a little harder. Jack is clearly enjoying this, his hands tight on Eric’s sides, so he repeats it with the other one. After a few minutes he kisses back up, letting himself stretch out over Jack’s body until he’s lying completely on top of him and they are pressed together chest to thigh, their legs tangling below.

Jack puts a hand to Eric’s cheek, kisses him firmly, and then nuzzles his nose. “This is nice,” he says softly. “I like you here.”

“Mmm, your place is so wonderfully free of other people.”

“No, Bitty. Right here.” Jack’s hands slide down Bitty’s back and press him tight against him. 

“Oh. I like it too.”

“Bitty?” Jack’s voice is tentative. “What we talked about last time. We don’t have to do that. I don’t care what we do, you know. I really don’t. As long as I get to do it with you.”

Eric’s throat feels tight, and he wills himself not to cry, not lying naked on top of his boyfriend. But this is probably the most Jack has ever said to him on this issue, and he can’t help being emotional.

“I love you, Jack,” he breathes out.

“Love you too,” Jack responds, hugging Eric tighter.

“And I do want to try it, me in you,” Eric continues. “I really do. I think it sounds…”

“Hot?” Jack asks, and Eric laughs.

“Yeah. Really hot.”

Jack smiles up at him. “Would it help if I talked you through it?”

“Jack Zimmerman, I do not need coaching on this matter!” Eric cries, sitting back on his thighs. 

“No? I’ve been told I’m a very good teacher…” Jack smirks, and runs his hands up Eric’s legs, rests his hands on the jut of his hips and lets his fingers do the walking. It tickles, and Eric laughs again, something relaxing inside of him. He can do this, or at least he can try. Jack won’t judge him, he just wants to play. Jack wants to have sexy fun with him, and Eric wants it too. So he might as well give it a try.

A few minutes later, lube is everywhere, and Eric has successfully pressed a finger inside Jack. Jack’s on his back, propped up on his elbows, abs apparently able to hold him in place forever. Eric frankly can’t believe the scene in front of him, but he’s glad the lights are on, even if it adds to the feeling of being on the spot. But Jack’s face when Eric gets another finger in is priceless, and the way he collapses on the bed when Eric crooks it just right… 

“Fuck, Eric, yes,” he moans, and Eric moves his hand experimentally, in and out, awkwardly adding some more lube and then a third finger. “Ohhh…” Jack apparently has no more words at this point, not even the Québécois that slips out occasionally.

“Want me to…?”

Jack’s eyes come open and he nods breathlessly. Eric pulls out his fingers, and Jack sits up to grab him in to a hug and a sloppy kiss before he can go any further. “Bitty, fuck, I love this,” he says, and Eric beams. 

“Well, then, back you go.” He gives Jack a little push, and Jack obediently falls back down on the bed, but then pops back up to help Eric with the condom and yet more lube. Finally they are situated, and Jack is making encouraging noises as Eric presses in.

“How does it feel?” Eric asks, once he’s in as far as he can go. He leans down, presses a kiss to Jack’s chin. “You okay?”

Jack’s eyes open and lock on Eric’s, just inches away. “I’m good.” He wiggles his ass, spreads his legs a little wider. “Go.”

Eric grins at him – it still feels a little like he’s being coached – and starts to move. It’s so tight, he’s afraid he’s going to come all too fast, but Jack relaxes a little and then they develop a rhythm, in and out and in and out until Eric has forgotten all about feeling awkward and uncertain and insecure and is just reveling in the sensations coursing through him. His orgasm catches him by surprise, and he doesn’t even remember pulling out of Jack, he just finds himself collapsed on his chest, panting for all he’s worth.

“Feeling good, baby?” Jack is carding his fingers through his hair. 

“There are no words,” Eric replies. Jack chuckles, and Eric feels chest rumble under his cheek. Eric belatedly wonders if Jack still needs attention, but the stickiness between them answers his question soon enough.

“I don’t know what I was worried about,” Eric says later, when they are cleaned up and back in bed, Jack spooned comfortingly around him. 

“Next time, just tell me how you’re feeling,” Jack says. There’s a moment of silence, and then the two of them burst into hysterical laughter which goes on until they both have tears streaming out of their eyes. Pot, meet kettle, Eric thinks, but he’s laughing too hard to say it. It doesn’t matter, though, because Jack knows, and he knows Eric knows, and it feels so ridiculously good to be on the same page. Eric doesn’t ever want to leave.


End file.
